As well known in the art, a mobile device refers to a kind of electronic device based on mobility and portability. With remarkable growths of related technologies, a great variety of mobile devices capable of supporting various end-user functions are increasingly popularized in these days.
Normally almost all the mobile devices have at least one specific module that supports a particular end-user function. For instance, the mobile device may have an MP3 player module for playing a music file, a camera module for acquiring an image, and the like. In particular, the camera module is widely used in most mobile devices currently available on the market.
The mobile device in which the camera module is embedded may support a preview function to display on the screen a real-time image acquired by the camera module, and a saving function to save an acquired image at a user's request. Also, some mobile devices may support a video call using an additional camera module.
In such a mobile device, the camera module not only receives a control signal from a control unit, but also sends a signal of an acquired image to the control unit. However, the flow of these signals may often exert an adverse electromagnetic effect upon other elements in the mobile device. Therefore required is a way to minimize an adverse effect caused electromagnetically by the operation of a camera in the mobile device.